Ceux qui trahissent
by Mademoiselle Mushu
Summary: 'L'air est tranchant dans cette pièce où des milliers de scénarios se sont entrechoqués : amour partagé, amour enragé. Autour, les murs s'enflamment et je n'ai même pas les yeux ouverts que je sais qu'il me scrute d'un regard glacé.' - OS


**_Note de l'auteur :_** _Un petit OS, très modeste. Que je n'ai pas pris le temps de relire. C'est les vacances, faut rentabiliser son temps. Désolée, donc, pour les éventuelles fautes et peut-être même les mots qui manquent. J'ai l'art et la manière d'oublier des mots.  
_

_Ensuite les trois persos dans ce OS sont des persos que j'aime bien. Même Ashley qui est blonde. Je n'aime pas les blondes - sans vouloir être méchante. C'est la couleur qui me gêne pas la personne en soi, je précise !_

**_Disclaimer :_** _Rien n'est à moi._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Ceux qui trahissent.**

* * *

- Ruby...

C'est un délicieux murmure. Un de ceux qui me hante. C'est un souffle contre mon oreille, un souffle à mon cœur.

J'ai froid.

J'ai le corps qui fond.

L'air est tranchant dans cette pièce où des milliers de scénarios se sont entrechoqués : amour partagé, amour enragé. Autour, les murs s'enflamment et je n'ai même pas les yeux ouverts que je sais qu'il me scrute d'un regard glacé.

Je ne bouge pas.

- Ruby... Tu brilles, encore et toujours. Tu brilles même quand il fait tout noir.

Les frissons me piquent. Ses bras m'enserrent si fort que je tremble. Comme un oiseau en cage, j'ai peur en silence. Je sens son cœur qui bat contre ma peau qui se tend, qui se fend.

Je pleure.

Il sourit.

...

- Tu as des cernes. Ce n'est pas très beau.

Je ne réponds pas.

Et Ashley me dévisage comme si d'une minute à l'autre j'allais m'écrouler, me démanteler, et finir en miettes. Elle pense peut-être que je mourrais telle une sainte sur l'herbe mouillée, la bouche entrouverte, les mains croisées et le sang au creux des lèvres.

Il a plu toute la nuit. Je n'ai pas pu dormir. Le son de l'eau battante qui fouette les fenêtres m'a fait grincé des dents. Je suis restée là, les mains sur les cuisses, le regard dans le vide, à compter les gouttes, comme si c'était là toute ma vie. Et alors, je l'ai vu, au loin, qui riait sous la pluie. Comme un enfant, il avait levé son visage au ciel, attendant que la pluie le mouille, que la pluie le lave de toutes ces vilaines choses qu'il avait faites.

Et il avait souri. Comme un menteur. Parce que lui, il n'avait jamais aimé la pluie.

- Ruby ?

Je souris à peine.

Je la trouve belle avec ses cheveux blonds qui dansent au gré du vent. Elle est belle avec ses yeux perçants de femme qui n'aimera jamais - au grand jamais. Aimer, c'est un peu pour les faibles. Elle est belle avec son regard taché d'inquiétude pour moi. Pour le monde entier.

Elle est belle à croquer, Ashley.

Je l'aime bien. Mais je crois qu'elle ne comprend pas.

- Ruby... tu sais, tu devrais arrêter. Je crois qu'il n'est pas bien pour toi. Je crois qu'il t'empoisonne et que toi, tu n'es pas assez forte pour résister. Tu n'es pas assez forte pour ne pas l'aimer. Tu comprends ?

Ma gorge se contracte sous le poids de ses mots. Je pourrais étouffer, mourir d'amour, et de chagrin. Un cocktail mortel. Alors je baisse la tête et je pleure comme une parfaite idiote.

...

- Dis, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Les mots ont à peine effleurer mes lèvres que je me sens terriblement stupide.

Je me souviens de grand-mère qui disait à l'heure du goûter, avec son regard emplit de sévérité et ses doigts pleins de farine « Aimer c'est beau. Mais aimer, ça ne dure jamais. On aime, on déteste et puis dix ans plus tard, on a encore mal. » Puis elle se penchait pour m'embrasser le front « N'aime jamais personne jusqu'à t'en briser le cœur. Jamais, ma petite. »

- Killian ?

Kilian. Kilian. Kilian. Une mélodie des plus envoutantes.

Une fausse note sur mon clavier.

Il reste muet.

Ses mains caressent ma peau et je me vois faiblir sous la chaleur de ses doigts alors que je me suis jurée - jurée que je ne recommencerais pas. Que je n'en voulais plus de ces nuits avec lui.

Sous les draps, je n'entends que les frasques de promesses non-tenues, d'amour interdit et de bonheur éclaté.A travers la fenêtre, j'aperçois le scintillement de cette lune prête à s'embraser dans le ciel tombant.

...

- C'est bête, tu sais.

Ashley jette une pierre dans l'eau et c'est là, tout mon reflet qui se déforme sous les fines vagues qui se cognent aux pierres. J'imagine mon visage qui se casse pour de vrai, qui se fissure à cause de lui, à cause de cet amour malsain qui s'est dressé entre nous et qui m'écrase dans dedans.

Je brûle de l'intérieur et lui, il ne fait qu'attiser cette flamme qui ne s'éteindra jamais.

- Quoi ?

Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

- C'est bête que tu sois tomber amoureuse d'un gars comme lui. Le monde est pleins de garçons, gentils et attentionnés. Et toi, t'es là, à jeter ton cœur et ton amour pour un garçon qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

Le soleil éclate au dessus de nos têtes, et alors que les oiseaux chantent à travers ces arbres prêts à chatouiller les nuages, moi, j'ai cette horrible envie de crier. Alors, je serre les poings, les ongles s'enfoncent dans ma chair. J'ai mal. Un peu. Beaucoup.

Je la regarde pendant qu'elle observe le monde changer sous nos yeux.

- Qui te dit qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine ?

Et elle sourit.

- Tu es bien trop gentille, Ruby.

...

- Moi, je t'aime bien, Killian, tu sais.

Un sourire narquois nait sur ses lèvres gercées, et il avale encore une gorgée de son verre d'alcool. Le liquide ambrée se reflète sur les murs ternes de la chambre.

- Tu es gentille, Ruby. Trop gentille.

Et mon sang se glace. Mon souffle s'arrête. Ses lèvres embrassent mon cou, tendrement, presqu'amoureusement. J'ai le cœur qui s'emballent. Il l'a senti parce qu'il a souri.

Et il a dit, la fierté lourde dans la gorge :

- Ta gentillesse te sauvera. Moi, pas. Moi, je te laisserai mourir comme un chien.

C'est mon cœur que j'ai entendu s'émietter.

...

- Les filles gentilles, ça ne l'intéresse pas vraiment.

Quelques centimètres nous séparent à peine mais j'ai l'impression qu'Ashley est loin, loin, très loin et que moi, je vaus glisser et tomber dans ce gouffre qui se dessine sous pieds. Mes jambes tremblotent comme si tout le poids du monde s'appuyer sur moi. Comme si on attendait de moi que je bascule dans cet endroit d'où l'on ne revient pas.

- Je te l'avais dit.

Sa voix se perd dans le vent qui frappe pourtant j'ai cru reconnaitre les mots d'un coupable. A croire que c'était sa faute et que moi, j'étais juste une fille qui se serait égarée à force de trop aimer, de trop l'aimer lui.

- Je l'aimais, tu sais. Mais je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. Pas assez mauvaise. Peut-être qu'il la trouvera sa fille parfaite, hein, pas vrai ? Et moi, je serai là à ramasser ma fierté comme la jolie conne que je suis.

Ashley m'a attrapée la main et a regardé ailleurs.

Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

...

Le lendemain a été le pire jour de toute mon existence.

On a rit. J'ai pleuré. On a crié.

« Tu es trop belle pour pleurer pour un petit con comme moi. », c'est qu'il a chuchoté entre deux baisers.

J'ai souri. Je l'ai serré. J'ai pleuré.

Il est parti. La porte a claqué.

Et j'ai humé son odeur jusqu'à m'en rendre folle.

...

Les jours, les semaines, les mois ont passé.

Ashley parait étinceler de jours en jours. Elle sourit comme jamais et le rouge sur ses lèvres accentue sa beauté. Être amoureuse illumine son teint.

A ma façon, je lui en veux d'être aussi heureuse.

...

- Dis Ashley, tu me le présenteras, celui qui fait battre le cœur de ma meilleure amie aussi fort ?

Mon sourire est sincère mais elle frémit et je crois qu'elle a tremblé aussi.

- Un jour peut-être.

Elle m'a fait un clin d'oeil.

Et j'ai su qu'elle mentait.

...

Puis, il est revenu. Comme ça. Comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

Comme il y a des siècles, il m'a murmurée des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille. Il m'a embrassée, il m'a regardée mais il ne me voyait pas. Il regardait au loin. Il la cherchait, cette fille. Celle qui n'était pas moi. Celle que je n'étais pas.

Alors je me suis retournée et j'ai su qu'il n'était pas revenu pour moi.

...

Ils s'évitaient, ils se cherchaient. C'était juste ça, des regards en coins et des baisers volés. Un amour simplet qui se renforçait à mesure qu'ils se voyaient. Ils s'aimaient en silence, en secret. Pour ne pas me froisser. Pour ne pas me blesser.

Mais c'était trop tard. J'avais le cœur qui saigner déjà.

...

- Tu as la même odeur que Killian, Ashley.

Elle a pincé les lèvres et le regret s'est étiré sur son visage. Ce visage que j'admirais fut un temps, ce même visage que je ne trouve plus tellement beau maintenant.

A cet instant, je la déteste. Parce qu'elle était ma meilleure amie et qu'elle m'a trahie comme personne.

- Ruby, tu étais trop gentille. Et moi, je ne le suis pas, tu comprends ? Killian, c'est juste un idiot qui cherche quelqu'un qui n'a pas de cœur. Toi, t'en as trop et ça te tuera. Ca ne te sauvera pas. Les gens gentils ne gagnent jamais. Tu comprends ?

Pas tellement. Ou peut-être, je ne veux pas. Comprendre, comprendre, comprendre. Ils n'ont que ce mot là, à la bouche. Moi, j'ai toute la vie pour comprendre. Toute la vie pour haïr, pour sourire. Toute la vie pour aimer, pour pleurer.

- Je t'aime bien, Ruby. Ne l'oublies pas. Tu es juste trop gentille !

Je l'ai regardée. Et pendant une seconde, j'ai souhaité qu'elle meurt.

* * *

_Et puis, j'ai vieilli y'a pas longtemps. Le 30 juillet, c'était mon birthday. Alors une tite review c'est comme un cadeau :D_

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_- Mushu._


End file.
